Last Day of the Summer Vacations
by CharlieCharly18
Summary: Caleb, who recently lives in Odaiba, he is invited by the Digidestined for have fun the last day of the summer vacations. By surprise they meet three new Digidestined in the AU. This is a sequel story and some character will have cameos. This story express my love to the Pokémon and Digimon. Please read it.


_CharlieCharly18: I don't own Digimon, Pokémon or the videogame characters. Only Caleb, Luke, Seth and Aria are my own characters and…_

_Just then Caleb comes jumping out in front._

_Caleb: SURPRISE!_

_CharlieCharly18: (screams and falls over) Caleb! What the hell!? You almost gave a heart attack!_

_Caleb: Sorry about that. I just wanted to say happy birthday!_

_CharlieCharly18: Oh, geez! My birthday's today!? I didn't realize!_

_Aria: It's true. Happy Birthday…_

_CharlieCharly18: Hold up, how do you know it's my birthday?_

_Caleb: You made us, so we know._

_Luke: We also want to thank you for creating us and making us good characters._

_DemiVeemon (dark blue): That story you made it in your birthday?_

_CharlieCharly18: Yes. I want to. This story express my reputation to the Pokémon and Digimon, and at the same is an alternate universe where Davis and Ken are 11 old years, Yolei is 12 old years and Cody is 9 old years. Now, I just need to show it._

_Caleb: Then, let's go!_

* * *

_***CHAMBER OF SAGES (OCARINA OF TIME)***_

Long time ago, in an ancient kingdom called Aether, a kingdom with an advanced civilization, they invented the transports, the advanced weapons, the medicine, and the media, it was an age of glory in those times.

But unknown for everyone an evil being who born of the media, with an appearance similar to Dracula, he was obsessed by take new dominions, his name was Lord Myotismon. A fortune teller had said that if that tyrant followed that dark path, he would be stopped by eight children with sacred powers, called Digidestined.

Sadly, the vampire tyrant knew his own fate that he decided attack much villages, and when the villagers lose all their hopes, eight comets felled from the space. And for months, they developed personality, and a body even. Those eight children were equipped with the sacred weapon called Keyblade and they also acquired their animals original from the media called Digital Monsters or Digimon and defeated many evil troops from the king vampire.

Between the ashes of those destroyed towns, only one kid could survive, he was separated from his family, hungry, alone and homesick. The kid was forced to survive in the nature even he was scared, but in his path, he met much nice people that they help the kid to be strong and skilled.

And in his path, he met a princess who was separated from the king vampire, the princess of the Aether Kingdom, Aria. She was lonely and sad, but thanks to the kindness of that kid she felt affection by him. The young pair travelled to the home of the princess Aria and they also met the 8 children with the sacred powers.

When they arrived at the Aether Kingdom, everything seemed peaceful until the vampire king try to conquer that kingdom, but those children never give up, including the kid lost in the jungle who got his animal original from the media, together defeated the king vampire and saved the Aether Kingdom.

The king was grateful by their actions, including the kid who found the lost princess. That kid was adopted by the king because means a lot to the princess, but the prince of the Aether Kingdom, Seth was jealous, because he wanted to get marry with the princess, for him it was a simple commoner.

By the quest of the king, the kid and the princess travelled through much places to find more heroes. Everything started when a god felled to the Earth, that god who was helped by a man from the Mushroom Kingdom. The god gave him and his brother, a magic mushroom that will allow him acquire elements. Then they encouraged travelled, defeating villains, monsters and outworld invaders, meeting new people and making new friends, they together gathered heroes and they called themselves, Super Smash Brothers (original from the chapter "Origins and Revelations" in Kingdom Hearts 2 The Nintendo Version: The Eighth Princess), including the kid who rescued the princess, he became in the Master of Balance. The Super Smash Brothers joined forces with the Digidestined and a team of 10 warriors who resembles the 10 elements, fire, light, ice, thunder, wind, earth, water, metal, wood and darkness, those were called the Ancient Warriors and they together fought with the monster called "Apocalymon" and they defeated him.

A time has passed after the defeat of Apocalymon, and 13 beings from the media appeared too, they were called the "Sacred Knights", they bowed with respect to the heroes and offered their help for protect the Aether Kingdom. Specially their battle with Tabuu, who murdered his twin brother, but the Super Smash Brothers defeated Tabuu and he was sentenced to be sealed in the Subspace.

Even if everything was peaceful again, the prince Seth was angered and jealously that he tried to kill the Master of Balance. But Seth saw horror in the eyes of the king and the princess. The Corrupted Prince was hanging on a shore, the heroes tried to save them, but Seth preferred to fall into the abyss and never saw him again.

For one moment everything seemed peaceful again, but…

_***FACE A CRISIS (HYRULE WARRIORS)***_

Other god followed the steps from Tabuu, his name was Shinnok. He used the power from his amulet to destroy the Aether Kingdom, the people from this kingdom and the Super Smash Brothers lost their lives, the partners from the eight children with sacred powers sacrificed their lives too, the Hero of the Balance felled fainted defending the princess and he slept 1,000 years. The only one living hero was a Keyblade Master, he used all his energies and defeated Shinnok, after his last struggle he finally perished. Then the evil god was sentenced and sealed in the Nether Realm. Few survivors survived from Shinnok's rage, including the descendants of the Super Smash Brothers.

_***DESTINY'S UNION (BIRTH BY SLEEP)***_

Not only the Aether Kingdom was destroyed, other realms suffered by the manipulation from Shinnok, then the princess and the eight children with sacred powers used all the light from their hearts, the Sacred Heart, Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Love, Sincerity, Reliability, Light and Hope. After use the light for restore all those worlds, they disappeared.

The Hero of Balance slept by 1,000 years. When he woke up, his partner original from the media reborn too, and a mythical creature called Mew who played with the Hero of Balance joined to the kid.

_***SKY STATION GALAXY (SUPER MARIO GALAXY 2)***_

The name of that hero is Caleb. When he adventured in the ruins of the Aether Kingdom, he was oriented by an old man who is the spirit of the king of Aether Kingdom and he told to Caleb everything that happened before to sleep much years. He also caught other mythical creatures called Pokémon.

His first world was Earthrealm. Caleb who acquired a Keyblade, two of them, he tried to defeat Shinnok, but Caleb failed because he released all his rage and hatred against him. But he recovered and reflect his mistake and in his second battle with the same god, this time Caleb won the battle.

He travelled to the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad and Toadette joined to Caleb, they go to the Star Haven where they met the Millennium Star and now Caleb who received other training, he goes to another world with Starlow too.

In the Kongo Jungle, an evil tyrant called King Cactus tried to conquer the jungle, but they defeated him. Chunky and Tiny Kong joined to Caleb.

In other Hyrule Kingdom, Link and Midna joined to Caleb for defeat Zant and Ganondorf. Unknowingly, a being that makes monsters of negative emotions, called Unversed, followed the heroes.

They travelled to the Icicle Mountain where they met the Ice Climbers and they joined to the Hero of Balance.

In Skyworld, the Goddess of Light, Palutena told to Caleb that the descendants of the Super Smash Brothers survived 1,000 years ago. Now with Pit and Dark Pit joined in the team, they managed to defeat the God of the Underworld, Hades.

The team travelled in the World of Pokémon, where an evil organization called Team Rocket were hunting much Pokémon, Caleb and Gary, who joined to them, they rescued all those Pokémon.

In other world called Crimea, Caleb met Ike where they joined forces to defeat the Black Knight.

And in the world of Altea, Caleb did the same with Marth and they defeated an evil dragon Medeus.

They together travelled to another world where live the robots with the humans together, called the Age 20XX. Caleb met Mega Man, X, Proto Man, Eddy and Beat, they together joined forces to make fail the evil plans from Dr. Willy.

Their next world was Mobius, where live the fastest thing alive, he and his friends (except Tails who was travelling with Keyblade Wielders) managed to defeat Neo Metal Sonic again, who returned to have his revenge, but he was defeated.

They continued and arrived in a world, called Earthbound. They met a kid with PSI powers called Ness, in their path they faced a giant Unversed, but it was defeated.

Through the path of Caleb, he met other Hyrule, which is a great sea, he met a girl called Medli and she agree joins in the Caleb's travel.

Caleb who is searching the girl called Hikari, he was informed about her travelling through much worlds. The Hero of Balance continued and they arrived in a world called Dreamland, where they met two apprentices of Star Warriors, Knuckle Joe and Sirica, the two little warriors told them that someone called Meta Knight was trapped in the Mirror World, Caleb and everyone adventured bravely in the Mirror World, defeating monsters, a dark version of Meta Knight and by last Dark Mind. Then Meta Knight joined to them.

Thanks, by the info of Meta Knight, they goes to a world called Radiant Garden, they searched by everywhere, including the Caleb's meet with Samus and Mr. Game & Watch, who appears from a gadget called Game and Watch brought by the Professor E. Gadd. Caleb was informed that Hikari and company were in that world. When he tried to join with them, he arrived late, but he never gave up.

But finally, they arrived in a world where the remains of other world taken by dark creatures called Heartless reside. But the same enemy called "Apocalymon" and the Heartless from "Xehanort" were waiting them.

_***INFINITE POWER (RETURN TO DREAMLAND)***_

Apocalymon and Xehanort's Heartless resurrected other villains to defeat the heroes, but they easily managed to defeat them, but Xehanort's Heartless and Apocalymon were desperate to succeed that they merged together becoming into Nightmaremon, even if the descendant of the man who helped the god felled in the Mushroom Kingdom, but miraculously the nine Digimon arrived at their Max Level and defeated the evil Digimon. The New Super Smash Brothers reborn again.

Now they next enemies were the last members of the Organization XIII, an evil group called Dark Masters, including a metallic demon called Phantom Metallix who was obsessed for recreate the Omniverse, he and his henchmen, the Meta Demons tried to destroy the heroes, but the Digidestined, Caleb and the New Super Smash Brothers defeated them, Phantom Metallix was defeated by the Prime of the Omniverse and by last in being defeated, was the leader of the Organization XIII, Xemnas.

_***TEARS, AFTER THE CLOUDY WEATHER (POKÉMON I CHOOSE YOU: THE MOVIE)***_

The heroes won the battle, now Caleb became in a true Keyblade Master, the Gods offered him to train the Digidestined. But Caleb decided to start a new life with them, then everyone gave sad and tearful goodbyes. Even if they are separated, they will reunite again someday when the Omniverses needs them.

* * *

_***OPENING - BUTTERFLY (LEEANDLIE VERSION)***_

Images of the last adventure in Kingdom Hearts 2: The Nintendo Version were passing through the head of Caleb, who is laying in a bench.

_My broke wings dream of the sky, and they'll never be able to fly, only if we never try, on my love._

Then he saw Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei and Cody smiling to him

_If I become just one thing, I'd be a Butterfly-free soaring._

_I really miss you, so now finally I'm on my way._

_Let's focus on the people we trust, and leave all of the doubt behind us._

_So if your ready, Can we go? cause there's no time to waste._

Everyone rises their Digivices.

_I wanna know oh, If the sky above is only for show._

Then the Eight main Digimon evolved at the Mega Level. Including Veemon (normal blue) Digivolving in ExVeemon, Veemon (dark blue) in GoldVeedramon, Hawkmon in Aquilamon and Armadillomon in Ankylomon.

_I wanna know oh, what tomorrow will bring, so let's spread our wings._

_Maybe this world's an infinite dream, and there's only hope living in me._

The Digidestined and Caleb summoned their Keyblades, one by one.

_May it not fail me now, we'll turn this thing around, and bring back the lovin somehow._

_My broken wings dream of the sky, and they'll never be able to fly, only if we never try, on my love!_

_ON MY LOVE!_

Caleb grabs the amulet from Aria and looks at the screen with Veemon, the team and other mentionables.

_***ENDS***_

* * *

_Odaiba: Sea_

It was dawn, the sun rising in the sea and the seagulls were flying. Then suddenly a blue Pokémon like Sea Lion called Popplio jumped out the water.

_***THE GREAT SEA (WIND WAKER)***_

"Yahoo!" Popplio said in female voice with excitement and returned to the water.

The sea lion passed swimming with the dolphins, a whale, seals from this world, tropical fishes and sardines.

"Hi." Popplio greeted happily to a whale.

Then she continued swimming.

* * *

_Odaiba: Caleb's House_

The house of the Hero of Balance was near of a beach. The eight Digidestined were walking to the house and bringing some bags with food, unknown for them, Popplio comes swimming too fast that it jumped out the water and unexpectedly crashing on Kari.

_***ENDS***_

"YAH!" Kari exclaimed.

"Kari, are you okay?" Tai asked her.

"Yes, I think so." Kari replied as the sea lion was seeing her.

"Hi." Popplio said innocently making Kari giggle and sat in the ground.

"You're so cute." Kari said.

"When she arrived here?" TK asked.

"I was breed recently by Caleb." Popplio said.

"And, where is he?" Matt asked.

"He normally sleeps a lot on Sundays." Popplio said.

"We will visit them today." Izzy said.

"And we have a surprise for him." Sora said.

"A surprise? Whoa!" Popplio said.

"Can you tell us your name?" Joe asked.

"Oops…" Popplio said blushing. "I'm Popplio."

"Aww… Your name is too cute like the appearance. My name is Mimi." Mimi said.

"Izzy." Izzy introduced.

"Joe." Joe introduced.

"Sora." Sora introduced.

"Tai." Tai introduced.

"Matt." Matt introduced.

"TK." TK introduced.

"And Kari. Nice to meet you." Kari said and got up.

"Caleb is still sleeping. Let's wake him up." Popplio said.

Inside of Caleb's house, the teenager was sleeping in his bedroom as Mew heard someone by the entry door.

"Who is?" Mew said yawning and noticed the Digidestined. "Oh! It's them!"

Then Mew goes at the entry door and opens it.

"Hi Mew." Sora said.

"Hi Sora." Mew said.

"Where is Caleb?" TK asked.

"He still sleeping." Mew said.

"We have something for him." Kari said and whispers to Mew in the ear.

"Oh, it's a great idea." Mew said.

Then Mew and Popplio goes on Caleb's bedroom. They tried to wake up Caleb.

"Caleb, wake up." Mew said.

"*Snoring*" Caleb didn't wake up.

"Caleb! Caleb!" Popplio said.

"Zzz…" Caleb still sleeping.

"He still dreaming…" Mew sighed.

"You don't give me other choice. Water Gun!" Popplio spat water on Caleb's face.

"Who woke me up?" Caleb said drowsy, then he saw Popplio standing in his chest.

"Good morning, sleepy." Popplio said as her cheeks turned pink.

"Good morning, Popplio." Caleb said and gets up.

"Your friends are here." Mew said.

"Ok." Caleb said and he dressed at his normal clothes. Then he goes at the living room.

"Surprise!" The Eight Digidestined said.

_***FUNNY GOING ONS (PAPER JAM)***_

"What!? Today isn't my birthday." Caleb said in surprise. Kari giggles by that.

"No. We're going to the beach today." Kari said.

"Why?" Caleb asked.

"We're in the last day of the summer vacations." Izzy replied.

"What!? But not available every Sunday." Caleb said.

"Relax Caleb, I'm sure that everything seems peaceful." Sora said.

"Well…" Caleb thought and says in elderly voice. "With great powers comes great responsibility."

"I'm sorry. What do you mean?" Matt asked in confusion.

"Don't any one of you watched Spider-Man?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah I do. I have a DVD collection on the 1978 Spider-Man." TK said. Caleb chuckles by that and pets his head.

"I'm always checking the order of the worlds on Saturdays and Sundays. And be a Keyblade Master is a responsibility." Caleb said.

"Come on Caleb, is the last day of the summer vacations." Matt said.

"Yeah, just this day." Tai said as he started rubbing their arms against Caleb's body.

"Hey, stop it. I'm ticklish." Caleb said trying to no laugh. "Well, perhaps I need a little rest."

_***ENDS***_

Then everyone goes to the beach, but Sora, Joe and Kari bumped accidentally with other three children, Joe was with girl around his age, her hair is purple with round glasses, Kari was with a boy around her age, his hair is brown, and Sora was with boy around her age, he has spiky hair and googles atop his head.

"Oops… sorry." The purple haired girl said.

"Don't worry." Joe said.

"Sora, are you okay?" Tai asked her.

"I'm fine." Sora said.

"Sorry about that." The spiky haired boy said.

"I had not seen you before. Who are you?" The brown-haired boy said.

"I'm Kari." Kari said.

"My name is Caleb. And they are Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi and TK." Caleb introduced himself and everyone, only the two Pokémon disguised as stuffed animals.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yolei." The girl called Yolei said.

"I'm Davis." The boy called Davis said.

"And I'm Cody." The boy called Cody said.

"Well, nice to meet you too." Caleb said.

"Wait… What is that in your hands?" Yolei asked.

"They are only stuffed animals." Caleb said.

"And what is that device?" Davis said pointing at the D-Ark.

"Well… it's a…" Caleb was saying until the D-Ark glowed. At the same time three Digivices appeared in the hands of the three new children.

"Whoa…" Cody said.

"But the device it's too different to him." Davis said. Then three spheres of light appeared revealing other DemiVeemon (blue normal), and other two new ones, one like a pink bird and other like axolotl head.

"Other DemiVeemon, but its color is different." Caleb said.

"Hi, I'm DemiVeemon." DemiVeemon said.

"My name is Poromon." The pink bird called Poromon said.

"And my name is Upamon." The axolotl head called Upamon said.

"You are my Digimon." Cody asked as Upamon nodded.

"You three are new Digidestined?" Matt said.

"I heard something related about Tai and the Digimon." Davis said and gasped. "It is you!"

"That's me." Tai said giving a thumb up.

"Did you know something about the Digimon?" TK asked.

"Well, I remember when Myotismon was invading Odaiba." Davis said.

'Myotismon.' Caleb thought in shock as he flashbacks the Digimon like vampire 1,000 years ago.

"Who is Myotismon?" Popplio suddenly asked.

"AHH!" Yolei yelp in shock. "It talked!"

"Oopsy…" Popplio said rubbing her head as Caleb facepalms.

"Oh… Popplio…" Mew groaned.

"You two are Digimon too?" Cody asked.

"No, they're Pocket Monsters or Pokémon." Sora said.

"How did you learn about them?" Mimi asked.

"Ash told me." Sora asked.

"Who is Ash? Is that the same boy that helped the Digidestined?" Yolei asked.

"Yes, he is also my boyfriend." Sora said blushing.

"Where is he?" Yolei asked.

"He is not here." Sora replied.

"Aww… I couldn't meet him." Yolei said crying anime tears.

"What about you, Cody?" Kari asked.

"I saw a Digimon like giant bird who rescue my family in a plane." Cody explained.

"And what about you, Yolei?" Joe asked.

"I remember recently about a Digimon like a ghost with a scythe hunting people." Yolei said.

"Three of you saw the Digimon." Caleb said as the three new ones nodded.

"Something must happen when Apocalymon crossed the firewall." Izzy said.

"What do you mean, Izzy?" Caleb asked.

"When we defeated VenomMyotismon. The Digital World appeared in the sky from our world and some Digimon passed to the Earth. That is means?" Izzy said.

"More children in this world saw the Digimon and they have their own Digimon." Caleb finished the theory.

"And Keyblade Wielders too." Kari said.

"A key-what?" Davis asked in confusion. Everyone sweat dropped anime style.

"A Keyblade like this." Kari said and summoned her Keyblade.

"Wow!" Davis, Yolei and Cody said in amazement.

"Also, a Digidestined is destined to be a Keyblade Wielder to not only protect our world, we must protect our worlds too." TK said.

"There are more worlds beyond of this?" Yolei asked.

"Heh… You got me." Caleb said.

"That is means that you come from other world?" Davis asked.

"Yes, but I'm finally decided live here." Caleb said.

"Why?" Cody asked.

"Those two little lovebirds convinced me." Caleb said making blush Kari and TK.

"Now where are you going now?" Cody asked.

"Is the last day of the summer vacations. Therefore, we're going to the beach. Do you three want join us?" Caleb said.

"Right." Davis nodded.

"I must tell it to my mom." Cody said.

"I forgot my bathing suit." Yolei said.

"Ok, its decided." Mew said.

_***DAILY AGONY (SHENMUE)***_

As everyone goes to the beach, unknown for them. Other boy like the age from Tai, his hair is dark, was watching them in sorrow as other young man in black cloak is with him, his hair is white and has yellow eyes. They are in an apartment.

"You see that, Ken? New children acquired their Digimon." The young man said.

"I see it." The boy called Ken said.

"Probably you noticed that the two kids with blond hair are brothers." The young man said.

"Yes. Just like Sam…" Ken said.

"But don't forget that you wanted it to be out of this world, now you can live without him. And remember my words…" The young man said.

"Until the moment arrives…" Ken said, and the young man disappears.

_***ENDS***_

* * *

_Beach_

_***COVE AREA SEASONG BEACH (POKÉPARK 2)***_

Everyone arrived at the beach. Including the three newcomers with their Digimon.

"Yes water, my favorite!" Popplio said and runs to the ocean and jumps in it to have a swim.

"Cannonball!" Mew said and jumped in the water.

"Just like Gelato Beach and Destiny Islands. Ahh… good memories." Caleb said.

They prepared all the beach's staff and they go at the locker rooms, one for men and one for women, after some minutes they're wearing their bathing suits. Caleb (wearing black swim trunks with two blue stripes) was reading a book of marine animals; he was lying in a rest chair and the new Digimon were splashing in the water.

"Is that a book of marine animals?" Izzy (wearing purple swim trunks) asked.

"Yes. Since that I live here in this world, now I have curiosity for know everything." Caleb said.

"You sound the same to me when I'm curious." Izzy said. Caleb chuckled rubbing his head and puts the book in his backpack. By other part Tai (wearing white swim trunks with light blue ovals) and Davis (wearing swim trunks, originally from Digimon Hurricane Touchdown) were standing on a pier.

"Hey look! Other Digimon!" Tai exclaimed and pointed at the sky.

"Where?" Davis asked, and turned around. "Hey, I don't see any…"

"Gotcha!" Matt (wearing blue swim trunks) yelled and pushed Davis into the water.

"EEEK! COLD!" Davis shouted.

"Oh yeah!" Tai and Matt said and threw high fives.

"Oh, you're so gonna pay!" Davis yelled. The girls were watching them in another pier.

"What a kid?" Sora (wearing a light blue bikini) said giggling.

"They are boys and they'll never change." Mimi (wearing a pink bikini) said.

"You got that right, Mimi." Yolei (wearing a one-piece swimsuit, originally from Digimon Hurricane Touchdown) said.

"Yoho, Kari. Why don't you go into the water?" Popplio said waving at her.

"I'm coming." Kari (wearing a pink one-piece swimsuit) said and jumped to the water. Joe (wearing gray swim trunks) and Cody (wearing swim trunks, originally from Digimon Hurricane Touchdown) were talking.

"It's good to take a break from time to time." Joe said.

"That's right." Cody said. In the sand, Caleb grabbed a blue seashell.

'This seashell is too beautiful; Aria probably will love it.' The teenager though and watched to the sea as a little tear streamed from his face. "Aria, I really wish stay with you…"

"Hey." TK's voice asked. Then he turns in surprise and saw the Hope's Wielder (wearing green swim trunks).

"It's you, TK." Caleb said. 'Sometimes his innocent appearance and voice can scare me.'

"What's wrong?" TK asked as Caleb sighs.

"In my original world, once I almost drowned in the sea, but by luck someone rescued me, and that day learned to swim." Caleb explained.

"I still can't swim very well." TK said.

"Don't worry, later I'll give you a Pokémon water type, wait and you will see." Caleb said.

"Thanks Caleb." TK said.

"No problem." Caleb said and whistled to the sea lion Pokémon.

"Oh… I'm coming." Popplio said and comes swimming to the teenager.

"Wait for me Popplio." Kari said as she followed her.

"Like we practiced." Caleb said.

"Got it." Popplio said as she creates a bubble as helmet in Caleb's head.

"Woah! We want it too!" TK and Kari said.

"Can you do more, Popplio?" Caleb said.

"Yup." Popplio nodded and she creates two bubbles as helmet in the heads from TK and Kari.

"Now here we go." Caleb said and they jumped into the water. Tai, Matt and Davis were splashing.

"Take that, Tai!" Matt said after Tai splashed water on him, and splashed water on him.

"Water fight!" Tai exclaimed.

"Don't forget me." Davis said joining to the splash fight.

"The children of today." Yolei said.

"It will be fun if Ash were here." Sora said depressed.

"Don't worry, we'll see our friends sooner or later. Don't let it ruin your entire life today. I'm sure Ash wouldn't be too happy if you were sulking all day." Mimi said.

"You're right." Sora said with a smile.

"Let's join to the splash fight with the boys." Yolei and the girls nodded deciding join to the splash fight. The others were watching in the shore.

"What Davis is doing?" DemiVeemon said.

"They are splashing." Poromon said.

"It seems fun." Upamon said.

"Where are TK and Kari?" Cody asked.

"They are diving with Caleb." Izzy said.

"With him they are in good hands." Joe said.

_***DIRE, DIRE DOCKS UNDERWATER (SUPER MARIO 64 DS)***_

Caleb, Popplio, TK and Kari were exploring a reef.

"Look this." Caleb said pointing a shoal of tropical fishes.

"Wow!" TK said. A seahorse were swimming near of Kari.

"Hi." Kari said innocently. In her answer the seahorse swam around her and making tickles. "Hey tickles no!"

"Recently I like the green marine turtles." Caleb said as a green marine turtle passed swimming.

"The green is my favorite color too." TK said.

"Uh-oh…" Caleb said as a shark was coming to them. TK and Kari got behind of Caleb in fear.

"Disarming Voice." Popplio said as she lets out a charming cry hitting the shark and runs away.

"She saved us." TK said in relief.

"Thanks for save us." Kari said hugging the blue sea lion.

"You're welcome." Popplio said. Then a dolphin passed swimming playfully to the Pokémon.

"It seems that you got a new friend in this world." Caleb said. The dolphin noticed the others.

"It's okay, they're my friends." Popplio said.

_***ENDS***_

Then the dolphin starts to play with everyone. After time to play they returned to the surface. Unknown for them the same young man in black cloak was watching them.

"So, those are the Digidestined that defeated by half as Heartless version and Nobody too. I'm going to send a Nightmare Dream Eater for them. Get them Mega Fang." The young man said as makes appear darkness in his hand. Back with Caleb, Sora was in his side.

"You know one thing? I miss my Digimon." Caleb said.

"Don't worry, me too." Sora said. When Caleb looks back at Sora but in her place is what looks like a blue-haired girl wearing a blue dress from the Greek age making Caleb tear up.

'Aria!?' Caleb though in shock.

"Huh? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Yeah… Sorry." Caleb said.

"You're crying. What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Something in my eyes." Caleb said.

"Caleb…" Sora said. Suddenly DemiVeemon stands up, seriously what he hears.

"What's the matter?" Davis asked.

"Trouble." DemiVeemon answers. Then a giant two-legged shark appeared from the water, he has dark blue color in the skin and the forehead is gray color with a weird logo like a heart with sharp wings.

_***BOSS BATTLE (MARIO SUNSHINE)***_

"What's that!?" Yolei exclaimed.

"Its other Digimon!?" Joe asked.

"I don't have seen that Digimon before." Poromon said.

"Me neither." Upamon said.

"Leave it to me!" Caleb said summoning his two Keyblade.

"Are you sure?" Kari asked.

"Yes, and it's time for use this new power." Caleb said showing a golden statue like a wing and yells.

**Armor Energize!**

A flash covered him and when the light is off, now he is wearing a golden armor (similar to Ven). Everyone watched in wows and awes.

"Since he can do that?" Cody asked.

"Gold Headbutt!" Caleb said using his head covered in gold and slams into the monster like shark and they entered in the water.

The giant shark recovered and starts to swim in the water.

"Oh no! I don't have idea about that monster moving quickly in the water!" Caleb said. The monster like shark tried to crush them with his jaws.

"Smart Strike!" Mew makes appear a little horn of steel in his head and hits the shark enemy.

"Thanks Mew." Caleb said.

"No problem. Do you know something about that monster?" Mew asked.

"Only, I know that it isn't a Heartless, neither a Nobody nor an Unversed." Caleb said as he analyzes the monster and notices the logo. "It's a Nightmare Dream Eater."

"You know him?" Mew asked.

"Only few things. They only appear in the Dream World, but I never though watch one, until that it is an illusion." Caleb said.

The Dream Eater attacks with a bite again.

"Gold Dazzling Gleam!" Caleb clashed both weapons creating a flash light that which damaged Mega Fang.

"He still having energies!" Mew said.

"Transform into an aquatic Pokémon." Caleb said and Mew transformed into a Pokémon like a shark called Sharpedo.

"Bring it!" Mew said.

Mega Fang tries to ram on them, but they avoided the attack.

"Poison Fang!" Mew transformed in Sharpedo bites the Dream Eater with toxic fangs glowing in purple color.

"Gold Pin Missile!" Caleb points the two Keyblade and fired spiky stings to the enemy shark.

Mega Fang open its mouth and starts to fire bubbles.

"Protect!" Mew transformed in Sharpedo creates a green shield like green sphere blocking the attack and uses other attack. "Dark Pulse!"

"Gold Pulse!" Caleb fired an aura, similar to the Dark Pulse, imbued with golden thoughts.

Both attacks damaged Mega Fang, but it starts to circle around them.

"When he opens his mouth use a golden attack on me when I use Aqua Jet. Even if sounds crazy." Sharpedo said.

"He will spat bubbles." Caleb said as Mega Fang opens his mouth.

"Now!" Sharpedo said.

"Gold Focus Blast!" Caleb creates a giant gold sphere and throw it.

"Aqua Jet!" Sharpedo swims with water surrounding him, when he contacts the golden sphere, the blue water turned gold and goes through the Dream Eater like shark, making it a lot of damage.

_***ENDS***_

Mega Fang fells to the ground and explodes and is now destroyed in particles. Sharpedo reverts his transformation in Mew.

"Everything seems fine." Caleb said and Mew nodded. They returned to the surface and Caleb deactivates his golden armor.

"The giant shark is gone?" Mimi asked.

"Yes, it disappeared." Caleb said.

"Can you tell us about that armor?" TK asked.

"I activated using this." Caleb said showing the same golden statue. "The Destiny Digi-Egg."

"Destiny? But I though that they are only eight traits, adding the Rainbow's crest too." Izzy said.

"Well… This time we have another special crest, Destiny." Caleb said.

"When you activated your crest?" Tai said.

"I activated it when I changed my destiny long time ago, now the Destiny's crest appears as keychain in my Keyblade." Caleb said.

"Hey, the lunch is ready!" Sora announced them.

"We're coming." Caleb said as they come for the lunch. In the lunch, Caleb whispers. "Matt and TK remember a lot to me and my brother. I really wish you were here, Luke."

Again, the same young man in black cloak was watching them on a building.

"That was surprising. But they will need more until the next time." The young man said and disappears in a dark portal.

* * *

_Dark Realm_

In a path of the dark realm, there was a young man around 18 old years and similar to Caleb, his hair is brown like the eyes too. He wears a black jacket, with a white shirt, brown pants and boots. He was sat in the ground and exhausted.

"If nobody alive remember me in the Light Realm, I'll be forgotten and swallowed into the darkness." The person said weakly.

"I really wish you were here, Luke." The Caleb's voice said. And the person called Luke gasped.

"My little brother, he remembered me. It's not to late." Luke said as he mysteriously recovered his energies.

He was able to stand up and pulled out a mirror.

"Show where is my little brother, Caleb." Luke said.

The mirror shows an image about Caleb having the lunch with his friends in the beach of Odaiba.

"Unless he is alive and have new friends, soon I will meet them." Luke said and suddenly gasps.

Then by ninja reflexes, he jumps avoiding the horde of Heartless, called Demon Tide. Luke pulls out two kunai glowing crimson color (like Asuma Sensei from Naruto).

"It's not time yet! Until find to my brother!" Luke said as he charges to the Demon Tide.

* * *

_Odaiba: Caleb's House_

Back in Odaiba, a part of the Light Realm. Caleb (back in his normal clothes, like everyone) was working in a way to see the Digimon again. He tried with a simulator of Digi-Port, but it failed.

"It's already the ninth error." Caleb said and groaned.

"Did you try with the Digi-Cube?" Mew asked.

"I'll try to use the Digi-Cube as source of power." Caleb said.

Then he put the Digi-Cube as source if power, he makes the simulation and finally worked.

_***SORA (KINGDOM HEARTS 2.5 REMIX)***_

"It worked!" Caleb said in joy.

"Finally!" Mew said.

"Now finally I been able to see Veemon and the others." Caleb said.

"What is happening?" Popplio asked coming to them.

"Popplio, listen me. I'll go to the Digital World. You must stay here protecting the house with Mew. Understood?" Caleb said.

"Got it." Popplio said with a nod.

"Alright, here I go!" Caleb said and entered in the Digi-Port.

_***ENDS***_

* * *

_Digital World: Open Field_

Caleb arrived at an open field with mountains surrounding the distance.

"Everything seems fine." Caleb said.

The teenager watched around the place.

"Veemon, where are you? Veemon!?" Caleb yelled as the dark blue Digimon like dragon was running over the hills.

"Caleb!" Veemon said as he ran towards Caleb.

"Veemon!" Caleb said and Veemon jumps to him and made him fall to the ground.

"I missed you too much." Veemon said with tears in his eyes.

"Me too Veemon, but finally we're together." Caleb said with tears in his eyes.

"Where are the others?" Veemon asked.

"They are in the Real World. But I'll help to gather everyone." Caleb said.

"I see it, thanks." Veemon said and they start to search the other Digimon.

* * *

_Caleb's House_

Kari and TK arrived at the house, perhaps they entered because Caleb forgot close the door.

"Caleb!" TK called him.

"Where are you?" Kari asked. Unknown for the little duo, an invisible figure was walking on a furniture, he was watching them until TK comes close, the figure tries to run until he slipped and felled on TK's head.

"Ouch!" TK said rubbing his head as some tears streamed from his face.

"Are you okay, TK?" Kari asked.

"Something felled in my head." TK said. Then the figure revealed as a Pokémon like blue chameleon, after the fell the chameleon starts to cry.

"WAH!" The Pokémon like blue chameleon cried.

"Please, don't cry." TK said with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, but don't cry." Kari said with tears in her eyes. Then they heard someone crashing in the ground.

"Huh?" Kari, TK and the blue chameleon said. Then they go to the next room and found Caleb with the others Digimon (in their training forms and one rookie).

"Are you okay?" Kari asked.

"Please don't ask." Caleb groaned in pain as he tries to get up with the other Digimon. "Huh? DemiVeemon?"

"This is weird." DemiVeemon (dark blue) said.

"Kari!" Salamon said jumping into Kari's arms for hug.

"Salamon." Kari said.

"TK!" Tokomon said going towards TK.

"Tokomon! I'm glad to see you." TK said hugging his Digimon.

"Where are everyone?" Tsunomon asked.

"They must be in the outside and how did you two enter in my house?" Caleb asked.

"We saw the door without close." Kari asked.

"And I found this little one." TK said near to the Pokémon like chameleon.

"It seems that you found Sobble." Caleb said.

"Is that other Pokémon?" Yokomon asked.

"Yes, when he scares by something, he starts to cry. Believe me that the pack of tears have a chemical punch of 100 onions." Caleb explained.

"That explain how I streamed tears, when Sobble cried, I'm sorry." TK said.

"No problem." Sobble said.

"I going to give you Sobble as your first Pokémon, TK." Caleb said.

"Really?" TK asked.

"Yes, I promised you give you a water type Pokémon." Caleb said.

"Wow! Thanks!" TK said excited.

"TK is a nice name." Sobble said.

"Where is Tai?" Koromon asked.

"Oops…!" Caleb facepalmed. "I forgot that you all came with me, but don't worry. I'll bring you all with everyone."

"I'm glad to see Mimi again." Tanemon said.

"Ok, now here we go." Caleb said. Then he heard someone coming.

"They're here." Mew said.

"Just in time." Caleb said.

"Alright." Bukamon said.

"Let's go." Motimon said as everyone goes to the entry door.

"Hey, wait for me!" Popplio said.

In the outside they see the others 6 original Digidestined.

"Tai!" Koromon said.

"Matt!" Tsunomon said.

"Sora!" Yokomon said.

"Izzy!" Motimon said.

"Joe!" Bukamon said.

"Mimi!" Tanemon said. Each of them jumps into the arms of their respective partners who are equally overjoyed to see them in the Real World.

"Whoa! Koromon, what're you doing here!?" Tai said.

"Tsunomon!" Matt said.

"Yokomon!" Sora said.

"Hey, Motimon!" Izzy said.

"Bukamon, careful; my glasses might break!" Joe said.

"Tanemon!" Mimi said.

"I think we did the right thing, bringing them here." DemiVeemon (dark blue) said.

"Hey, what is happening here?" Davis asked coming to everyone.

"More Digimon!" Yolei said.

"It has seemed a long time since we've all been together." Sora said.

"No kidding." Cody said.

"Other DemiVeemon, like me." Davis said noticing the dark blue DemiVeemon.

'Only left other members in the group.' Caleb thought, then he turns to the little duo and shows two Pokéballs. "Kari, TK. Those are the Pokéballs from Popplio and Sobble, please take care of them."

"Thanks." TK and Kari said grabbing the Pokéballs.

* * *

_Park_

Everyone sit under the tree telling stories about their adventures, in the Digital World and including the other worlds that they visited when they became in Keyblade Wielders.

"So, you see, not all the corrupted Digimon we encountered were in fact bad. They were just under the influence of the evil black gears." Tai said.

"But we found we could destroy the Black Gears with our Digivices and free them from their spell. They became good friends and eventually helped us defeat the four Dark Masters." Sora said.

"That includes Ansem or the Heartless from Xehanort and the Organization XIII." Caleb said.

"Geez. Those Dark Masters and the Organization XIII sound like my math teacher." Davis said.

"They should make a movie out of this story." Yolei said.

"I hope these grass stains will come out of my clothes or else my Mom will ground me." Cody said.

"You guys have to stick together, no matter what. Remember, friendship is the key, or you'll all be toast." Tai said.

* * *

_Mushroom Kingdom: Fields_

Meanwhile, afar from the World of the Digidestined. Luigi and Yoshi were sat in the grass.

"How much time has passed since Yoshi and company saved the worlds?" Yoshi asked.

"Probably much or less time, depending of the time axis from every world. We made a lot of friends too." Luigi said.

"Yoshi miss Sora." Yoshi said.

"Me too." Luigi said.

* * *

_Kongo Bongo: DK's House_

Cranky was watching slide shows.

"I'm really sure that I've seen the same castle." Cranky said.

He continues searching until he found the screen of Radiant Garden.

"Aha! There it is, the Radiant Garden!" Cranky said.

Then the crystal coconut glows and shows an image about the same young man travelling through the time and bringing some Organization XIII members.

"Other vision… This is getting weirder… It can be… Bah, I'm very old for this." Cranky said and continues watching.

* * *

_Isle O'Hags: Spiral Mountain_

Banjo & Kazooie and Bottles were in the tomb of Jamjars.

"Jamjars, you really not only was a big mentor in our second adventure, you was a big friend." Kazooie said.

"I'm going to miss you." Bottles said blowing a handkerchief.

"Thanks, by everything." Banjo said. Afar from them, the same witch called Grunty was watching.

"Now I'll wait when the worlds merge into one." Grunty said.

* * *

_Hyrule (Spirit Tracks): Fields_

One hundred years has passed since the Demon King was defeated and now, they found a new continent. There are two children examining a pedestal, the descendant of the Hero of the Winds, Link better known as the Hero of the Spirit Tracks and the descendant of Tetra, Zelda II.

"What kind of pedestal is this?" Link said.

"I don't know but it has a melody on it. Pull out the Spirit Flute." Zelda II said. Link nodded and pulls out a flute.

"Ok." Link said, then he starts to play every note in the pedestal as Zelda II starts to sing.

"_My broken wings dream of the sky, and they'll never be able to fly, only if we never try, on my love."_ Zelda II sang.

Then they have visions about the boy called Sora, the Keyblade Wielder and the Digidestined too, helping to the Hero of the Winds in his travels.

"Is what I think it is." Zelda II said.

"Yes. The same children who helped the Hero of the Winds." Link said.

* * *

_Elysia Planet: Sky Town_

Samus (Varia Suit) was watching the sun in Sky Town.

"It's been a long time since Xemnas was defeated." Samus said.

Then she flashbacks her previous adventures in Radiant Garden, the End of the World, the Pokémon Coliseum, the World That Never Was and other planets (events from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption).

"I'm going to search my next mission." Samus said going to her spaceship.

Then she departs from the planet.

* * *

_Skyworld: Sky Temple_

Pit was sat in the grass watching to the horizon.

"Are you fine, Pit?" Palutena asked coming to him.

"I'm fine." Pit said depressed.

"You're not fine. Are you missing Dawn?" Palutena asked.

"Yes… I remember the last time when I saved her and the time when I have to say goodbye." Pit said.

"It's okay, I understand you. Sometimes say goodbye is hard to do it. But remember that everyone have their own ways." Palutena said.

"But sometimes I'll see her again?" Pit asked.

"Only wait and you will see." Palutena said.

"Thanks, Lady Palutena." Pit said changing his attitude.

* * *

_Icicle Mountain_

Popo and Nana were doing the same routine as always.

"I'm bored." Nana said.

"Me too." Popo said.

"Nothing has changed." Nana said.

"Everything is peaceful." Popo said.

"I miss to my new friends." Nana said.

"Me too." Popo said.

"But someday we will see them again." Popo and Nana said together.

* * *

_Dreamland: DDD Castle_

Tiff and Kirby were watching the sky with a telescope.

"The night is beautiful today. Right Kirby?" Tiff said.

"Poyo." Kirby replied.

"Sora is in home, like everyone and us too. Do you miss them, Kirby?" Tiff said.

"Poyo…" Kirby replied sadly.

"Me too. But they will be in our hearts." Tiff said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said with a smile.

* * *

_Lylat System_

Fox and Falco were travelling in the space in their Arwings.

"You seems distracted, Fox?" Falco said.

"Only a bit, but I'll miss them." Fox said.

"You mean the kids and their virtual pets with everyone which helped us to end the Organization XIII?" Falco asked in joke.

"Yes, specially Tails and Cosmo. For me and Krystal, it's like our sons." Fox said.

"I understand you, Fox. But that isn't means that can be the last time in see them." Falco said.

"You're right, Falco." Fox said and they continued protecting the Lylat System.

* * *

_Mute City_

Captain Falcon was participating in a race and he ends in first place.

"The winner of today is… Captain Falcon!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered.

'Haruka will be proud of me.' Falcon said.

* * *

_Garden of Hope_

Olimar and the new astronaut called Alph were studying new Pikmin like rocks and others were winged, in a kind of giant garden.

"I never have seen before those new Pikmin." Olimar said.

"Me neither." Alph said.

* * *

_Nowhere Islands: Tasmilly Village_

Lucas and Claus were laying in their respective bed from their house.

'Where are Kari and everyone?' Lucas though.

'Thanks to the new friends from Lucas, I returned with my brother.' Claus though.

* * *

_Altea Kingdom_

Marth and Ike were training in a sword battle. Until they decided to take a rest.

"How did you meet Sora?" Ike asked.

"I met him when I ended in summon gem. And how did you meet Caleb?" Marth said.

"I met him when I thought that he is an invader, but he helped me to defeat the Zelgius. Probably was decision of the fate." Ike said.

"Yes. It goes the same with Sora." Marth said.

* * *

_Flat Zone_

Mr. Game and Watch was doing the same routine in his world.

* * *

_Year 20XX: Willy's Castle_

Mega Man was confronting Dr. Willy again, who is floating in a capsule.

"Mega Man, you've destroyed all my robots! Now you will face me!" Dr. Willy said.

"Bring it on!" Mega Man said.

* * *

_Pokémon World: Unova Region_

Ash and the gang were sleeping, but Pikachu can't sleep. Then he goes at the outside. The electric mouse watched the stars and, in the moon, the face from Gatomon appears.

"Pika… _(Gatomon…)_" Pikachu said in tearful eyes.

"Axew? _(What's wrong Pikachu?)_" The Pokémon like dragon called Axew asked in male voice.

"Pikachu… _(Is nothing…)_" Pikachu said wiping his tears.

"Snivy? _(Are you missing her?)_" The Pokémon like grass snake asked female voice.

"Pikachu… _(Yes, and I love her…)_" Pikachu replied sadly.

"Emo… _(Are you talking about Gatomon?)_" The Pokémon like flying squirrel called Emolga asked and Pikachu nodded sadly.

"Sni-Snivy. _(But she can't be happy if you are sad in your entire adventure.)_" Snivy said.

"Pikachu. _(You're right.)_" Pikachu said with a smile and returns to sleep.

* * *

_Mobius: Coast_

Sonic was watching the water as he remember the words from Prime.

"_And Sonic, protect and take good care of your friends. You should appreciate everything you have in your hand, don't let them away, okay."_ The words from Sonic Prime repeat in his head.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" Amy asked as she, Knuckles, Tails and Cosmo were coming to him.

"I'm remembering the words from Sonic Prime." Sonic replied.

"Do you miss Kari too?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes, she is my best friend." Sonic said.

"Don't worry, I also miss TK." Tails said.

"But they will be in our hearts, like Mario and everyone." Sonic said and he stares to the water.

"Are you ready to be brave like your other you?" Knuckles asked.

"Also, I must appreciate everything in my hand and don't let it away." Sonic said.

'Sonic changed a lot since we met Sonic Prime.' Amy though in blush.

"Okay Knuckles, at the count of three push me to the water. One, two…" Sonic said preparing to dive.

"Three!" Knuckles said and pushed Sonic as he yelps and felled in the water. Luckily it wasn't very deep.

"I wasn't ready, Knuckles!" Sonic said annoyed.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist it." Knuckles said laughing.

"That's not funny!" Sonic said as his friends started laughing. Seconds later Sonic started laughing too.

* * *

_United States: Nevada_

Snake was in a helicopter driven by Otacon. The super soldier was watching the photo about him with his new friends.

"Snake! We arrived!" Otacon called him.

"Huh!?" Snake said, he takes a parachute and jumps of the helicopter.

Solid Snake lands in the ground.

"Showtime!" Snake said.

* * *

_Destiny Islands_

Sora (boy) with his Oshawott were watching to the horizon.

"My friends is my power." Sora said.

"Sora, let's go back home." Oshawott said. Sora nodded and they returned.

* * *

_Odaiba: Caleb's House_

Back with the Hero of Balance, he is preparing some Pokéballs.

"A shiny Charmander for Tai, a Riolu for Matt, a Swablu for Sora, a Weedle for Izzy, an Oddish for Mimi with a Sun Stone included, a Bergmite for Joe, a shiny Axew for Davis, a Pikipek for Yolei and an Alolan Sandshrew for Cody." Caleb said.

Then Caleb brought the Pokéballs for everyone in the outside.

"What are you bringing here?" Davis asked.

"I'm glad you asked, because I brought them their first Pokémon, one for each one. Come out everyone." Caleb said as he calls them.

"Hey there." The shiny Charmander said jumping in Tai.

"Nice to meet you." Riolu said to Matt.

"Hi." Swablu greeted Sora.

"I'm your Pokémon partner." Weedle said to Izzy.

"Hello." Oddish greeted Mimi.

"Uhm… hi." Bergmite greeted Joe shyly.

"Hiya." The shiny Axew greeted Davis.

"We will be new friends." Pikipek said to Yolei.

"Let's be friends." The Alolan Sandshrew said to Cody.

"Those are Pokémon?" Yolei said.

"Yes, they have some similarities with the Pokémon. They can change of form, also known as evolution. When a Pokémon evolve, they keep their actual forms." Caleb explained.

"The Pokémon have a lot of mysteries." Cody said.

"Who want challenge me in a Pokémon Battle?" Caleb asked.

"Me first." Tai said.

"Very brave, Tai. Now show me your moves." Caleb said.

* * *

_Beach_

Everyone goes at the beach, to use the place as battlefield. The others were watching.

"Mew, try to use moves of less power." Caleb said.

"Got it!" Mew said.

"Get ready Charmander!" Tai said.

"Understood!" Charmander nodded.

_***RIVAL BATTLE THEME (POKÉMON X/Y)***_

"Charmander, use Ember!" Tai said as Charmander spits a fireball.

"Mew, use Water Gun!" Caleb said and Mew spits water. Both attacks collided.

"Now, use Scratch!" Tai said and Charmander attacks using his claws.

"Counterattack with Pound." Caleb said and Mew attacks using his tail.

They continued having their battle as the others followed one after other. An image shows the Riolu from Matt.

"Riolu, use Force Palm!" Matt said and Riolu attacks using the palm from his hand.

"Mew, use Ice Punch!" Caleb said and Mew clashed the attack, using his fist covered in light blue energy.

Another image shows the Swablu from Sora.

"Swablu, use Peck!" Sora said as Swablu attacks using her peck.

"Mew, use Steel Wing!" Caleb said as Mew attacks using his hands covered in steel. Both attacks clashed.

Another image shows the Weedle from Izzy.

"Weedle, use Poison Sting!" Izzy said and Weedle fires poison stings.

"Mew, use Pin Missile!" Caleb said and Mew fired sharp spikes. Both movements collided.

Another image shows the Oddish from Mimi.

"Oddish, use Sleep Powder!" Mimi said as Oddish scatters a big cloud of sleep-inducing dust.

"Mew, use Safeguard!" Caleb said and Mew creates a field that which protected him from the attack from her.

Another image shows the Bergmite from Joe.

"Bergmite, use Rapid Spin!" Joe said and Bergmite uses a spin attack with his body.

"Mew, use Thunder Fang!" Caleb said as Mew creates electrified fangs and clashed with the attack from Bergmite.

Another image shows the Sobble from TK.

"Sobble, use Swift!" TK said and Sobble fired stars.

"You too, Mew!" Caleb said and Mew did the same attack. Both attacks collided as one-star hits them to each other.

Another image shows the Popplio from Kari.

"Popplio, use Disarming Voice!" Kari said as her Popplio lets out a charming cry.

"Mew, use Tri Attack!" Caleb said and Mew fired three beams, fire, thunder and ice. Both attacks collided.

Another image shows the shiny Axew from Davis.

"Axew, use Dragon Rage!" Davis said as Axew fired energy from his mouth.

"Mew, use Aura Sphere!" Caleb said as Mew fired a blue sphere made of aura.

Another image shows the Pikipek from Yolei.

"Pikipek, use Supersonic!" Yolei said as her Pikipek generates sound waves.

"Mew, use Protect!" Caleb said and Mew creates a barrier.

The last image shows the Alolan Sandshrew from Cody.

"Sandshrew, use Gyro Ball!" Cody said and Sandshrew attacks spinning his body.

"Mew, use Brutal Swing!" Caleb said and Mew swings his body violently. But the attack from Sandshrew get over from Mew. Then the psychic Pokémon sat in the ground tired.

_***ENDS***_

"Nice skills, Cody." Caleb said.

"Thanks." Cody said.

"And now what?" DemiVeemon (dark blue) asked and Kari whispers in his ear, the little Digimon nodded.

* * *

_Odaiba: Streets_

Everyone were visiting different parts from Tokyo. The Digimon and Pokémon were with their respective human partners, like the Pokémon inside of every Pokéball.

Mimi, Sora and Yolei were visiting the Tokyo Tower.

Joe is taking summer school in the last day of summer vacations.

Matt and TK go to Shibuya, where they remember Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon, who they sacrificed for stop Myotismon. A little tear streamed from Matt and TK.

Tai, Davis, Izzy, Cody, Caleb and Kari are gathered in the park.

"I'm sorry about your lost in the past." Cody said.

"Don't worry, it's okay." Caleb said.

"Look the good side, now you have us." Davis said.

"Let me remember, those Unversed and the same person called Vanitas attacked here before." Izzy said.

"Yes, by the fault from Vanitas I barely lost Kari." Tai said.

"But I'm alive." Kari said hugging his brother.

"Thanks." Tai said returning the hug.

"But he appears in the castle from Myotismon, who followed me all this time, and he was looking by his other half, a boy called Ventus that sleeps in the heart from Sora." Caleb said.

"But we kicked his butt out of the Digital World." Tai said.

"Oh, yeah. I remember how Tyranitar roared him." Caleb said with a chuckle.

* * *

_Flashback in the Digital World: Myotismon's Castle_

"Make you look." Tyranitar said, Vanitas turned at him, then Tyranitar roared at him. Cream covered her ears. Then Shadow kicked the Keyblade from Vanitas.

"Grab it now!" Gary shouted.

"I got you!" Electivire said grabbing at Vanitas. The Keyblade from him disappeared.

"Let me go!" Vanitas grunted and demanded.

"Silver! Shadow! Now!" Ash exclaimed. Then Shadow and Silver grabbed two Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos Control!" Silver and Shadow said and created a portal. Then Electivire throwed Vanitas at the portal, after doing that, the portal has disappeared. Kari sighs in relief.

* * *

_Flashback Ends_

"That was all." Caleb said.

"But I'm still scared… What happens if he returns?" Kari said shivering in fear.

"Are you talking about Vanitas?" Davis asked and Kari nods.

'Poor Kari, she still scared after the last encounter with Phantom Metallix, like TK too. Probably that metallic demon would kill me too, if I got in his way.' Caleb though in worry. Then Tai kneels and hugged her.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything bad happens to you." Tai said.

"We will protect you." Salamon said. Everyone can't help, but smile. Caleb smiled in tear by the touching scene.

"Are you crying, Caleb?" Cody asked.

"No… I have something in my eyes." Caleb said rubbing his eyes.

"Are you jealously?" Davis asked in joke.

"Of course not!" Caleb exclaimed.

"And what are we going to do?" DemiVeemon (dark blue) asked.

"Thanks for remind me. Because I got some passages familiar size in a raffle for a luxury cruise, where it's going to celebrate the celebrate the last day of summer vacations." Caleb said showing passages tickets and gives them from every member.

"A luxury cruise!? Whoa!" Kari said excited.

"It seems luck." Davis said.

"Tai, please give the passages to the others. Because I'm going to buy appropriate clothes for the luxury cruise." Caleb said and Tai nodded.

"Ok." Tai said.

"Ok, until the night." Caleb with his Digimon goes.

* * *

_Alley_

Caleb was walking in an alley until he felt a dark presence.

"This is weird." Caleb said.

"What is?" Mew asked.

"I can feel a dark presence." Caleb said. Then the young in black cloak appeared.

"Caleb!" DemiVeemon (dark blue) said and they turned to see.

"The Organization XIII!" Caleb exclaimed summoning his weapons.

"Yes and no." The Mysterious Figure said and summons two neon blue blades.

"Let's get him!" Mew said.

"I only come to test the strength from the boy with 2 Keyblades." The Mysterious Figure said.

"Then bring it on!" Caleb said.

_***DARK IMPETUS (BIRTH BY SLEEP)***_

The Mysterious Figure fired an X-Slash in high speed, Caleb barely avoided.

"Thunder!" Caleb casts Thunder and hit the Mysterious Figure and performs several slashes with nonstop until the Mysterious Figure re-appeared behind of Caleb.

But the teenager jumps in time, then the Mysterious Figure realizes multiples swings, Caleb avoided every swing, but one hit him painfully.

"Heal!" Caleb casted heal. 'Shoot! Those attacks are critical!'

The Mysterious Figure fired a green cyclone in the ground.

"Reflect!" Caleb casted Reflect returning the attack to his enemy. Then he jumps and realize Rising Sun, followed by Ragnarok.

The Mysterious Figure disappeared again.

"Where is he!?" Caleb asked. Without he notice it, the mysterious enemy appeared in the air by behind.

"Caleb, look out!" Mew and DemiVeemon exclaimed as the Mysterious Figure throws an energy whip.

The whip of energy grabbed the Dark Keyblade, Caleb was struggling but he realizes Strike Raid with the Keyblade of Light and hits the Mysterious Figure.

"It's time for a Zantetsuken!" Caleb said and performs a big slash in the Mysterious Figure.

_***ENDS***_

The Mysterious Figure was blasted off and crashed in a wall.

"Mew, transform into an Onix and grab it!" Caleb said.

"Got it!" Mew said and he transforms into a rocky snake and wrapped the Mysterious Figure and at the same time it reveals as the young man who was watching him and his friends.

"Ok, you lost the battle! Now tell me who are you!?" Caleb said pointing one Keyblade to the young man.

"Perhaps this can be familiar for you, Hero of Balance." The young man said.

"The yellow eyes and the white hair… You can't be Ansem or Xemnas! That means that you are Xehanort! The same man who plunged Radiant Garden into the darkness." Caleb said shock.

"Well… I'm Xehanort from a distance past." The person called Young Xehanort said.

"Let me guess, are you planning have revenge of the boy called Sora after he destroyed Ansem and Xemnas." Caleb said.

"Yes and no. So, this is name of the kid who defeated my halves as Nobody and Heartless." Young Xehanort said.

"Well… There are 2 persons with the same name, the boy called Sora who wields the Keyblade called Kingdom Key and Ultima Weapon too and the girl is called Sora too who wields the Crest of Love." Caleb explained scratching his head.

"Hee-hee… What a surprise?" Young Xehanort chuckled.

"Now tell me what you are planning here!?" Caleb changed of subject.

"I was looking for a new vessel in this world, but you were lucky this time, by orders from my master." Young Xehanort said.

"Even if the worlds end in the darkness, the Digidestined will return them to the Light Realm. And you must be the same who send the giant monster like shark to attack us." Caleb said.

"My first master is my self from the future. And my second master is the leader of a group called Demon Lords, since Master Xehanort noticed the prophecy about the children returning the worlds to the light, I have orders to destroy them too until you appeared in my way." Young Xehanort said.

"And why are you planning to kill me…!?" Caleb growled.

"Is nothing personal. It's orders from my third master, because your actions clouded her story, and she won't rest until she centers the perfect timeline." Young Xehanort and he releases a giant stream of darkness, Caleb grabbed DemiVeemon (dark blue) in time, but Onix was blasted and returned in Mew.

"Are you okay you two?" Caleb asked as the Pokémon and Digimon nodded.

"We will meet again, Hero of Balance." Young Xehanort said as he disappears in a dark portal.

"That was weird." Caleb said.

* * *

_Luxury Cruise_

It was night and Caleb got an elegant suit for the dinner in the cruise in celebration of the last day of summer. The other children with their families were dressing elegantly too and the Digimon were in Caleb's House, like the Pokémon for their security.

They talked and had the dinner in the luxury cruise. Then Caleb noticed a karaoke concert.

"What is karaoke?" Caleb said.

"It is a way of singing with song tracks following the lyrics of the same printed on a screen and having all the respective musical accompaniment." Izzy explained.

"I participated on that in the Digital World." Mimi said.

'I never was in a karaoke before.' Caleb though nervously.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked.

"Well, perhaps that can be my first time doing that. But there is always a first time. Right?" Caleb said.

"Right." They nodded.

"Ok. It's time to live my moment." Caleb said in determination and he goes to the microphone. 'I had sung long time ago, it's time for release my musical talent.'

Caleb took a deeply breath as he noticed the song 'Go The Distance.'

'Aha! My favorite song track!' Caleb though.

_***GO THE DISTANCE (MICHAEL BOLTON)***_

When the teenager saw the lyrics, he starts to sing.

_I have often dreamed, of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome, would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying, "This is where I'm meant to be"_

_We'll be there someday, we can go the distance  
We will find my way, if we can be strong  
We know every mile, will be worth my while  
When we go the distance, we'll be right where we belong_

_Down an unknown road, to embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you  
And a thousand years, would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime, but somehow we'll see it through_

_And we won't look back, we can go the distance  
And we'll stay on track, no, we won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope, but we won't lose hope  
Till we go the distance, and our journey is complete_

_But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart_

_Like a shooting star, we will go the distance  
We will search the world, we will face its harms  
I don't care how far, we can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms_

_We will search the world, we will face its harms  
Till I find my hero's welcome, waiting in your arms_

_***ENDS***_

The people cheered him.

"Thank you so much. Oh… please, I'm blushing." Caleb said as he goes down of the scenery.

"Caleb!" The Digidestined called him.

"What do you think?" Caleb asked.

"The sing was beautiful." Sora said.

"When did you started to sing?" Yolei asked.

"Well, recently I saw the movie called 'Hercules' and I was fascinated with that song." Caleb explained.

"That was awesome." Kari and TK said.

They go to the outside of the cruise and watching the stars in the sky.

"I have to recognize that was the best day summer." Tai said.

"The sad part is will return to the school tomorrow." Davis said.

"Don't worry, we still have each other." Caleb said.

They continued watching the sky.

'Definitely that was best day of my life.' Caleb though with a smile.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_I slightly altered the song "Go The Distance" and its reprise, from Disney's Hercules, which I don't own._


End file.
